Our Best Chance
by Jkilmer
Summary: David and Mary Margaret are eagerly awaiting another child, a child whose life they will actually get to be a part of, but they can't forget what happened in the past. Especially now that magic has been brought into our world.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi fellow Oncers! This is my first OUAT fanfic and my first fanfic in years (reading Fangi****rl made me want to write fanfic again- great book I totally recommend it!). I'm planning on this being more than a one-shot but coming up with a plot in between trying to survive my freshman year of college isn't easy, so bear with me, please! **

**Disclaimer: I, quite unfortunately, don't own OUAT or any of the characters. **

**Please like and review if you like, and I'm definitely open to any suggestions you all might have plot-wise or otherwise!**

* * *

"David, look!" Mary Margaret's voice was full of awe and excitement, her eyes bright as she stared at the image on the black and white screen of the ultrasound machine. On it they could see their growing baby; the faintest outline of his head and his tiny fingers. Even the Blue Fairy's magic hadn't come close to showing them such a sight when she had been pregnant with Emma.

David smiled at his wife before turning to look at the screen himself. He couldn't help the undertone of worry that crept at the edges of his excitement, plaguing him with unwanted thoughts. There was no curse, no more suffocating green fog. They would not lose this baby the way they had Emma. He gave Mary Margaret's hand a gentle squeeze as he tried to reassure himself, relaxing as she squeezed back.

"I'm looking," He assured her.

Mary Margaret clutched the ultrasound photos to her chest as they walked toward Granny's, keeping them as close to her heart as she could. The slightest pang of sadness made its way through her and she thought of a baby Emma, whom she had no pictures of, ultrasound or otherwise. Without warning her eyes began to tear and she paused mid-stride. She could feel David's worried gaze on her but she didn't look up, even as he wrapped her into a hug.

"Snow," His voice was a verbal caress and she smiled faintly at the use of her real name, glancing up. His eyes were calm, the look in them loving. "It's okay."

She shook her head. It wasn't okay. It wasn't fair. Not to them and not to Emma, especially with this new baby on the way. Emma had grown up an orphan in a world that she was never meant to grow up in, with no one to love and care for her the way Snow and Charming had desperately wanted to. This baby would have what had been taken from her.

"It is," David assured her. "Emma is getting her second chance, and Regina. It's finally our turn. I'd say we deserve it, wouldn't you?"

"But Emma..."

"Understands," He interrupted her. "More than we think. She did what she did to give Henry his best chance, too." He reached down and touched her rounded stomach lightly. "Emma's all grown up, whether we like it or not. We need to give this baby his best chance, too."

Mary Margaret studied his face quietly for a moment before rising up on her tiptoes to press a faint kiss on his lips.

When the pair got to Granny's, Mary Margaret immediately sought out Ruby and as they exclaimed happily over the pictures, David ordered. He spared a glance toward Dr. Whale who sat at the counter nursing a drink, oblivious to the hands of the clock and the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows. David tried to keep the frown off of his face. "One night" or not, he couldn't stand the thought of him and Mary Margaret together. Drinks in tow, he headed back toward his table where the women had quieted down.

Ruby grinned at him, plucking her drink from his hand. "The baby is adorable already! Looks nothing like you, David." She teased.

He chuckled and took a seat, sharing a smile with his wife before handing her a mug of hot chocolate. "How can you tell? It's in black and white. And it's tiny."

She laughed and shrugged. "But strong." At their raised eyebrows she pointed to her ears, wolfish in all but appearance. "I can hear the heartbeat."

Mary Margaret's smile brightened, her hand traveling hesitantly to rest on her stomach. The way she did it was always hesitant, like she feared that any child who blossomed in her womb would be taken from her, curse or not.

-0-0-0-

_Snow White's hand rested comfortably on her stomach as she looked out the window at the stretch of land that was only a small part of their world. There was the forest, of course, an impenetrable mass of green from this bird's eyes view, and just beyond it the water glittered like a mass of diamonds as it reflected the sun's light. _

_A flash of blue captured her attention as a tiny bird rested on the ledge of her window, eyeing her curiously. She smiled and held out a hand, and the tiny, cerulean creature hopped into her palm. _

"_Hello," She greeted it and it chirped in reply. _

"_Talking to animals again, Snow?" A teasing voice asked and she turned happily to face her husband. _

_Charming looked tired, but happy, and she was happy to see that he wasn't wearing armor; there had been no threats from Regina today. He stroked a dark curl out of her face when he reached her, glancing at the baby bird still sitting complacently in her hands, staring out at the land. _

"_Go on." She urged it gently. After a few seconds of hesitation its sapphire wings spread and it took to the skies. _

"_How's our son?" Charming asked after they watched the bird disappear into the horizon, putting a hand atop hers where it still rested on her stomach. _

"_Daughter," She corrected, smiling. "And she's well." _

"_Good." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and they both turned at the sound of hurried footsteps approaching. _

"_Your Majesties," The courier bowed quickly. _

"_What's wrong?" Snow asked, keeping the fear and worry that churned her stomach out of her voice. _

"_It's Regina." _


	2. Chapter 2

The bells chimed loudly, announcing her entrance into the small shop, and Mary Margaret glanced around looking for Gold. The store was a much better meeting place to ask questions compared to when she'd spoken to him about Emma all those years ago. Though, she thought warily as the lights flickered, no better lit.

Gold emerged suddenly from the back room, the sound of his cane tapping against the floor alerting her to his presence before she saw him. Though the bars of a prison did not separate them now and his tone was not manic as it had once been, the gleam in his eyes was still one of a man who saw all and knew all and had much to tell. Provided she pay an adequate enough price.

"Miss Blanchard," He greeted her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I need you to tell me what you know." She said without preamble, a determined look on her face.

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow at her. "What I know about what, exactly, dearie?"

"This baby."

"Ah," His eyes flickered down to her stomach briefly. "I suppose congratulations are in order, but I'm afraid I know nothing about this child of yours."

Mary Margaret frowned, studying his face closely. It was as impassive as ever, not even a flicker of his eyes or a twitch of his mouth to give him away. "You know everything." She protested.

Gold gave a derisive snort of laughter. "While I appreciate your faith in me that is not entirely true."

Frustration building within her, Mary Margaret frowned. Thoughts raced through her mind and she rejected them one after the other. He needed some incentive to tell her whatever it was that he knew. Before there had been the curse in which he had nothing more to lose and everything to gain. Now? She couldn't think of any reason he would be forthcoming with his knowledge.

The flickering of the curtain that led to the back caught her attention before it opened to reveal Belle and Mary Margaret smiled.

Unless…

"Belle!" She greeted the other woman brightly. "Hi."

Belle smiled, her smile full of warmth and gentleness. It was easy to see how even Gold had fallen in love with her. "Hi, Mary Margaret. I'd love to talk, but I was just leaving. I have to be at the library soon."

Mary Margaret glanced at Gold. It was clear that she was getting nowhere with him, at least not today.

She smiled back at Belle. "Me, too. I'll join you."

Belle nodded her consent and the two women left the shop, Mary Margaret ignoring Gold's calculating eyes on her back.

* * *

**Hi guys! Thanks for continuing reading! This chapter is a bit shorter because it's 2 in the morning and I have college math in the morning. Don't forget to follow/review/tell all your friends/bake me cookies! :) -Jkilmer**

**P.S: There's been some worry expressed, so I'm just going to clarify. MM/Snow's baby is NOT Dr. Whale's! They were together, quite briefly, during the curse, way before David even woke up. So, no worries. I ship Snowing and the baby is definitely theirs. **


	3. Chapter 3

_They had convened to talk strategy at the round table. _As though words and ideas shared with one another would be able to ward off Regina's curse_, Snow thought bitterly, and then immediately regretted it. She had to have hope; if nothing else, it would make everything bearable. Even still, tensions mounted and hope was stretched thin as the curse crept closer and closer. Every new sunrise was greeted as though it was the last they'd all see in the Enchanted Forest because every morning there was a good chance that it might be. _

_The curse—even its lack of any real name was ominous. They had no solid information on what it did besides Rumple's word; they only knew that Regina would make sure that the happy endings that they had fought for didn't exist. Snow glanced at Charming and then down at the tangible symbol of their love, the baby growing inside of her, and cupped her stomach protectively. She had fought for her happy ending once and she would do it again if she had to._

-0-0-0-

Belle and Mary Margaret chatted quietly as they walked through town and toward the library. Mary Margaret glanced up at the library's clock as they got closer to make sure it was still ticking, that time was still moving forward, a habit she'd developed and couldn't yet seem to kick.

"So, why did you really want to walk with me?" Belle asked, a knowing smile on her face.

Mary Margaret blinked, heat pooling in her cheeks. She smiled sheepishly. "That obvious?"

Belle giggled. "A little."

Mary Margaret sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Sometimes Rumple can be…difficult. I overheard the end of your conversation; I figured you'd want to talk without him around for a bit. Oh, and congratulations."

"Thank you," Mary Margaret said sincerely, grateful for the chance to speak alone just as much as for the well wishes. "Do you…know anything? Has Gold told you anything since he brought magic back?"

Belle was thoughtfully quiet for a bit before shaking her head. His main priority and his reason for bringing magic back was to find his son; if Regina had anymore curses up her sleeve they weren't on his radar and she certainly hadn't gotten them from him. "I'm sorry, no." She apologized.

Mary Margaret nodded. It had been worth a shot and perhaps the saying "no news is good news" was right. At least, she hoped so. The two women stopped in front of the library doors just as the noon bell chimed. "Thank you."

"Of course. I'll let you know if I learn anything," Belle assured her before giving a wave and heading into the building.

* * *

**A/N: Short again, I know, but I'm swamped with essays and other school work to make up for the snow days we've had. College snow days aren't as fun as high school snow days. :/ Anyway, follow and review and favorite and the like! **


End file.
